


Because You Let Her Go

by dreamerloverluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Maggie and Alex break up their engagement but the universe loves to test Alex as she tried to move on with an old friend.





	Because You Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enough it, this is something that's been kinda scrambled in my head for a few days. I hope it makes sense lol :)

Alex couldn’t help but look out the glass wall of for office. She was smiling slightly as she took in Lucy. The brunette had come back after the president had removed Haley from the DEO. He had decided even though Haley was needed somewhere else they needed someone with Military training and connections to keep the DEO in check. Alex knew it was just meant to make sure Alex didn’t stray away from what the President wanted the DEO to do. Lucy had kept Alex on her toes for the last few months, and she was honestly glad to have the shorter brunette around again. Even if it was stirring up some feeling she had no idea what to do with. Working together had led to Lucy and Alex becoming closer than they had been when Lucy left. They had remained in touch after Lucy had called Alex after Project Myriad was destroyed. Lucy had been there for Alex after she broke up with Maggie. She listened to Alex’s drunken rambles over Skype when everything got too much, and it was nice to have someone else other than Kara to turn to.

She broke out of her thoughts by a light knock on her glass door. She grinned wider as she noticed Lucy had stopped chatting with Brainy and made her way to her. “Hey, what’s up, Lu?”

Lucy smiled as the nickname slipped from Alex’s lips it was something that Alex had called her since she first spilled her guts out to Lucy after she broke up her engagement with Maggie. She hummed softly, “Brainy says it’s a rare day in National City where there is actually only human crime so I was wondering if we could go out for lunch because I don’t feel like digesting cafeteria lunch. I already had three consecutive meals from the DEO, I need actual food Danvers.”

Alex let out a soft chuckle as she rolled her eyes at Lucy. “I don’t see a problem with it. I’m starving anyway. Come on, I can get us there on my bike.” She got up from her chair and grabbed her leather jacket. She and Lucy let the team know that they were stepping out for lunch and to reach them over their comms if they needed anything.

In a few minutes, Alex and Lucy were climbing on to Alex’s bike and her stomach was flooded with butterflies as she felt Lucy’s arms wrap around her waist to secure herself. She smiled softly as she felt the brunette’s chin on her shoulder. She could get a look at Lucy due to their helmets but it felt nice. She liked it when Lucy opted for getting a ride in Alex’s bike instead of having Alex drive her car and head to wherever they were going. Within a few minutes, they were at one of their favorite spots, Lucy reluctantly slipped off the bike. Alex tried not read to much into the closeness that had between the two. She had always been a cuddler and after a while, Lucy seemed to start enjoying it as well. Personal space between them was slowly becoming a thing of the past when it was just the two of them.

She smiled softly as Lucy laced their fingers together as they walked into the Dinner. She let out a soft chuckle as she heard Lucy’s belly rumble as they walked inside. Lucy grinned and playfully pushed Alex’s side as she stayed close for a moment. “Don’t laugh, Danvers. I’m hungry. I could probably out eat Kara right now.” She joked softly, her words brushed softly against Alex’s cheek which made Alex blush lightly as she smiled walking towards their usual table in the corner.

She was lost in Lucy and the comfort her company brought that she was completely surprised when Maggie’s voice broke her out of her bubble. “Alex?” She was relieved when she didn’t feel any hurt as she saw Maggie’s hand laced together with a brunette’s.

Alex’s stiffened lightly in Lucy’s grasp as she looked at Maggie for the first time since their break up. She let out a soft breath as Lucy seemed to sense her discomfort and wrapped her arm around her waist or support knowing that it was the first time Alex was gonna talk to Maggie that involved face to face contact. “Hey, Maggie. How are you? You look well.” She said honestly. She was happy that Maggie was happy because it made her feel a lot less guilty about the feeling she has been feeling for Lucy.

Maggie’s dimpled smile was soft. “Thank you, I’m good. You look good too.” She said softly, as she took in the lack of space between Lucy and Alex, the redhead noticed Maggie’s wall go up like she had plenty of times during the start of their relationship. “Kate and I had been hearing about this place for a while so we figured we should try it. Have any recommendations?”

Alex smiled at the question because she did have a couple since she and Lucy frequented the place. It was nice to be civil with a person that had meant a lot to Alex and she knew that without Maggie her life wouldn’t have been the same. She liked to think that they could be friends in a distant future, she always enjoyed her time with Maggie. She smiled softly and nodded, “They got really good vegan burgers. You can hardly tell they are vegan. Lucy actually fed one to Kara without telling her and Kara said she couldn’t trust her for feeding her a fake burger.”

Lucy chuckled softly at the reminder of the hurtful look on Kara’s face when Lena told her she was surprised she willingly ate a Vegan Burger. “It was priceless and then she ate like two pizza because she said I was trying to starve her. She completely got over it when I let her have my piece of chocolate pecan pie.” She added with a grin.

Maggie looked at a bit surprised by the fact of how comfortable Lucy and Alex seemed. Her relationship with Kara had always been rocky at best even after her engagement with Alex things weren’t smooth. They were civil at the best of times. Alex and their friends had always played a nice buffer between the two. Kate, on the other hand, thought it was a funny story and let out a soft chuckle. “You shouldn’t mess with a girl’s food.” Kate supplied with a smile and a friendly tone.

Lucy laughed softly, “Tell me about it. Just last week I ate Alex’s leftovers because I was running on like 3 hours of sleep and didn’t feel like cooking and she put the coffee beans on the top shelf during the night so I couldn’t reach them in the morning.”

Alex blushed lightly at the story and Kate laughed, “I had been looking forward to those chicken tenders all day!” She said with a teasing defensive tone which made Kate laugh more.

Maggie stiffened slightly as Lucy smiled softly and kissed Alex’s cheek softly and mumbled softly against her cheek that made Alex smile softly. Kate smiled at them, “You guys are really cute together.” The compliment slipped easily from Kate. She loved seeing other happy same-sex couples, it just proved love win at the best of times.

It wasn’t the first time that Alex and Lucy had been mistaken as a couple, it seemed to happen more and more like the personal space between them was replaced with closeness and affection. Alex smiled softly and simply replied with a thank you because she didn’t want to awkwardly explain to her ex’s girlfriend that she wasn’t dating Lucy. “It was nice running into you guys enjoy your date,” Alex said soft grin before she and Lucy walked away after saying their goodbyes.

Lucy smiled softly as gave Alex’s soft squeeze, “You did amazing, babe.” She said with a soft smile before they slipped into the booth to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

Lucy and Alex had been finally dating for a few weeks. Running into Maggie had finally given Alex the full closure to try and start something serious again that wasn’t simply something casual. They had clocked out of the DEO just two hours earlier when Lucy reminded her that they were completely out of groceries after being away for two weeks on a mission. They drove towards the supermarket near their apartment. The pair had been living together since Lucy arrived in the city. Alex had offered her apartment for Lucy to stay as she looked for her own place as things progressed between them it just seemed like a waste to have Lucy move out simply because they started dating.

Alex had a grin on her face as she and Lucy walked through the aisles picking and choosing what they needed. “We need to load up on snacks, it’s our turn to host a game night and there will be two hungry Kryptonians at our house.”

Lucy groaned softly at the reminder that her brother-in-law and sister will be attending their next game night. “I can’t believe you convinced me to invite my sister.” She said with a slight pout and Alex chuckled softly as she leaned in to kiss the pout away.

The redhead smiled softly at Lucy, “I didn’t Kara invited Clark, and I just happy soothed the news all night long.” She teased softly against Lucy's lips which made the girl chuckle softly, they had gotten lost in each other that they didn’t notice someone else was in the same aisle as them till their cart softly crashed with someone else’s. “Sorry,” Alex said pulling away from Lucy to apologize to the other person. She smiled as she saw who it was. “Hey, Maggie. Kate.”

Kate smiled as she looked at them, “Hey guys, still grossly cute I see.” She teased softly as Maggie simply smiled as she stood next to Kate.

Lucy grinned softly and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “Can’t help it, Warren.”

Alex smiled as she wrapped her arm around Lucy’s shoulders and chuckled. “She’s only super cuddly because she’s sleep-deprived.” She teased and Lucy lightly poked her at ribs because she was sleep-deprived but being close to Alex was something she liked and when they weren’t working she took every opportunity to be near her.

Kate chuckled softly and rolled her eyes playfully. The trio had become good friends online, Kate had a laid back attitude and it made it very easy for Alex and Lucy to become friends with her. Even managed to make somewhat of a friendship with Maggie even though neither of the pushed the dimpled detective for a close friendship since they both could tell that Maggie was still a little uneasy about seeing them together.

Lucy smiled softly, as she laid her head on Alex’s shoulder and let out a soft yawn. “Okay, I might be a little sleep deprived but work has really kicked our ass this past two weeks. I’m sure the NCPD was been just as busy.”

Kate smiled and nodded, “Yeah but you know Supergirl has really helped out quite a bit.” Maggie clenched her jaw lightly because she was still not on board with Supergirl coming in and taking over crime scenes. Even if she was more careful with the bad guys and did her best not to contaminate crime scenes.

Lucy grinned softly at the proud look on Alex’s face at the mention of her sister. She licked her lips softly as she grinned slightly as her phone rang, she excused herself and answered the phone. She grinned as Kara called her to remind her of the snacks they needed for game night. She snorted softly and told her that she and Alex had everything under control.

“What happened, baby?” Alex asked amused.

Lucy grinned softly and shrugged, “Your food-loving sister was just calling to remind me to sneak the good snack into the cart.”

Kate grinned softly, “So she trusts you with food again?”

Alex grinned with a soft laugh. “Yeah, she got back at Lucy by giving her non-alcoholic beer during thanksgiving dinner. She had to deal with Lois sober for about 2 hours before Lena asked her why she wasn’t drinking.”

Kate let out a soft laugh and shook her head, Lucy chuckled and shook her head at the memory. It had been a very long two hours of Lois trying to get all the scoop on her new relationship with Alex. “At least Eliza did her best to keep us in check and no laps were broken.”

Kate smiled, “Well it was nice running into you but we have to move along, I have to head to work in a bit.” Maggie was thankful that Kate was cutting the conversation short. As okay as Maggie tried to be with Alex moving on it still hurt. It hurt because she saw how much easier Lucy had blended into Alex’s life. It was okay when she saw them together online when either of them posted pictures but actually experiencing them together wasn’t something Maggie was able to handle well even if it had been a little over a year since their break up.

Alex and Lucy nodded, “Yeah, we should finish up to before I have to carry groceries and Lucy into the apartment.” Alex joked as Kate chuckled softly, she received a soft smile from Maggie. The two couples parted their ways and moved to finish up their shopping.

* * *

Lucy and Alex had reached 7 months into their relationship. The couple was extremely happy. Alex was finally happy that she found someone that wanted the same things in life like her. Lucy was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Alex. Alex was everything she hoped and more. They did have their occasional lovers quarrels but nothing ever lasted too long because they simply couldn't see the other upset. As much as stubborn as both could be, they learned that they were each other's weakness. They wanted to make each other happy so compromising was becoming something they were both happy to do.

Lucy smiled softly as she leaned softly into Alex. There was a giant rock on her finger that rivaled her sister's. Alex had been extremely thankful to Kara for it. She had been so happy about hearing Alex was ready to take the risk again. Even if Lucy talked about happily ever after before they made that commitment. Getting married was just an added bonus. Lucy smiled softly as her fingers lightly curled into Alex's short hair as they dance at one of Lena's Galas honoring the NCPD science department and the "FBI" for all their hard work on keeping the city safe and to raise funds for upgraded equipment.

Alex smiled at Lucy, the woman was a natural on the dance floor. She had been happily surprised by her fiancee's hidden dancing skills. Even if she wasn't the best Lucy definitely made up for both of them. Alex smiled and laughed lightly as Lucy pulled them towards the bar, something about taking celebratory shots. Lucy leaned against the bar, and Alex wrapped her arms around her from behind settling her chin on Lucy's shoulder as they waited for the bartender to get to them.

It should have been expected for them to run into Maggie but it still surprised them when the dimpled Sergeant. "I hear congratulations are in order," Maggie said with a soft smile above the music. Alex smiled back as Lucy turned to see Maggie and Kate.

Lucy grinned widely, "Thank you, it's still hard to believe it sometimes." She said softly as she leaned back into Alex's embrace. The taller redhead softly kissed her cheek to let her know it she still felt the same.

Maggie smiled softly as her eyes landed on the ring on Lucy's finger. "Well, I'm sure the ring is a nice reminder." The ring she had received was far simpler but then again. Alex wasn't just an Agent anymore. She was the acting Director of the DEO.

Lucy chuckled softly as she looked down at her ring, "Honestly it's only that flashy because of sibling rivalry." She joked softly. She wasn't lying it felt nice to get a ring slightly bigger than Lois but still not as blingy as the engagement bracelet   
Lena had received it from Kara.

Maggie smiled softly, "Yes, I heard Lois and Kara got engaged as well. Kate told me." 

Alex nodded with a relaxed grin her hold on her fiancee not wavering. "Yeah, we are actually just all planning a wedding together. Which is a little complicated with two Lanes involved but progress is being made."

Lucy smiled softly and shrugged. "Maybe it the fact, Lois is gonna turn into a Kent and me into a Danvers. It is softening us up." Lucy joked and Alex chuckled softly in agreement.

Maggie's smile only flustered slightly at the mention of Lucy taking Alex's last name. Even when she and Alex had gotten all the planning they did they hadn't ever actually agreed on what the last name they would take. Here Lucy was just a week after her engagement proudly announcing that she was gonna be a Danvers.

Kate grinned softly, "So it's gonna be a four Danvers wedding and the Kents?"

Alex smiled and shook her head, "No, Kara is taking Lena's last name. You know, Lena."

Kate laughed softly. "Mhm, the girl always looking for ways to rebel against her mother. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't marry Supergirl to really piss her mom off but I guess marrying the reporter that exposed her brother and love of her life is gonna give Lillian a heart attack."

Alex grinned softly. "I think that pissing Lillian off was just the icing on the cake for Lena. She is completely smitten with Kara." She said as she grinned and pointed to the other couple completely lost in each other even at an event crowded with people.

Lucy smiled softly, "Yeah if you think we are grossly cute. That pair is cavity central. They even beat us to the baby planning."

Maggie slightly stiffened at the reminder of the thing that broke up her engagement. Lena's pregnancy bump was noticeable but no one dared comment on it in the media afraid of how Kara Danvers and Lois Lane would react to any gossip spread. The two Pulminizer award-winning journalists were known to come for Lena's defense.

Kate smiled softly, "You guys already talking babies?" It wasn't a judging tone but a surprised one. Kara and Lena had more history and friendship behind them than Lucy and Alex so it was almost expected of them to have babies before them.

Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I kinda had already started looking into adoption before we got together and even after we got together Lucy pushed me to follow it. We actually got all our papers in order today. That's why she's extra happy."

Lucy smiled and cheered lightly as they finally were presented with four shots. "Come on you guys have to cheer with us, it's a shot for future tiny Danvers." She said as she gave Kate and Maggie a shot.

Kate smiled softly. "Why not call it future baby Danvers?"

Lucy looked at Kate like she lost her mind. "Because that's Kara, now drink up." Alex and Kate laughed softly as they all took their shots. Maggie winced softly as she stated a little more bitter than it should have.

* * *

Alex was carrying 4-year-old Bellamy on her hip as her pregnant wife pushed the stroller that carried 5-month-old Kieran. They had decided to take their son and niece out to the city fair. Kara and Lena were doing something world-saving together so they had kept Kieran while her mothers saved the world once again. Alex and Lucy were in line because their son was hungry and wanted a hot dog and Lucy was craving deep-fried Oreos. She smiled softly as she kissed Lucy’s temple, she was honestly so happy on how her life had turned out to be. She was married to an amazing and brilliant woman. She had a child that she adored with all her heart and another one a few months away.

Lucy smiled and gently shook her head at Alex as she asked how she was feeling for the tenth time that day. She honestly loved how much more carrying and sweet Alex had turned since they got the positive test. Even since Bellamy came into their lives from a mishap at the DEO with An age reversal technology that couldn’t be reversed which had affected a handful of agents. The boy became extremely close to Alex and Lucy as the searched for next of kin hoping to find him a stable home with his family. When the DEO came to the conclusion that the Agent had no family, they decided the best plan was to put him in adoption. That’s when Lucy and Alex knew that they needed to take him in. It was just simply perfect even though Lucy and Alex had been newlyweds when it happened. They decided that Agent Matthew Collins deserved a fresh start in a loving home and he became Bellamy Danvers. How couldn’t he be happier? He loved his Ma and Mommy.

Alex placed Bellamy on the ground and he immediately gripped on the hem of his Ma’s shirt as Alex grabbed their food. They walked together towards the picnic tables and grinned as they ran into Maggie with a group of her cop friends who were just grabbing something to drink before going back to patrol the fair.

“Ma! MA! Look, policeman!” Bellamy squealed excitedly which made some of the female officers turn around and look. They all came closer to gush on about Bellamy, and Maggie smiled softly at them as she walked towards the couple.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie called out and her stomach dropped as it was Lucy who turned around out of habit rather than Alex. Who was completely lost in conversation with Bellamy and one of the officers that were showing off her badge to Bellamy.

Lucy smiled at Maggie as she stepped closer, “Hey, Sawyer. How are you? How is Kate?” She asked softly as one of her hands gently rocked the stroller and the other lightly rubbed her bump. She swore that their daughter was just as jumpy and energetic as the Danvers sisters combined.

Maggie clenched her jaw lightly and took a deep breath before licking her lips. “I’m good. Kate and I are on break right now so I think she’s good.” She said with a soft grin as her eyes couldn’t help but look at Alex as she laughed softly as her curiosity-driven son asked a million questions.

Lucy smiled softly as she caught what Maggie was watching and her heart filled with even more warmth as she watched her wife and son. “I’m glad to hear you’re okay.” She said honestly because Lucy held no bad feeling towards Maggie because if it hadn’t been for Maggie she didn’t think he and Alex would have been where they were today.

Maggie licked her lips, “So going on three kids?” She asked before she caught a small glimpse of the sleeping baby girl in the stroller. Her hair was dark as the night sky and she had a very fair complexion.

Lucy chuckled softly, “Oh no. This cutie here is Kieran Alura Luthor. She’s Kara and Lena’s baby. We are just babysitting for practice. That handsome boy over there is Bellamy, he is ours and soon to be Nova. We were already trying for Nova when Bellamy came in and stole our hearts. We just couldn’t say no. I mean look at her, she has melted for him since he said hi to her the first time.” Lucy gushed as she looked over at Bellamy who was now clinging to Alex like a sloth from a branch as she talked to the officers. Her tone filled with warmth and love. “He is basically her mini best friend.”

Maggie licked her lips as she took in the scene that warmth her in a way she never thought something could be. She had been so against having children that she never even let herself imagine what that could be like. Alex glowed breathtakingly, she seemed so much happier than Maggie had ever seen her. Even happier than she had been when Maggie had said yes to getting married.

Lucy smiled softly, “His middle name is Sawyer, you know. I wanted to name him that, she had been so nervous to agree because she was a test my hormones where putting her through but I know you meant something great to her. You taught her to love herself and become who she wanted to be and I will forever be thankful for that Maggie.”

Maggie felt her heart start beating faster in her chest as a knot in her throat built. She was happy that Alex had gotten everything out of the life she wanted even though it wasn’t by her side. She took in a deep breath as she blinked back the tears because Alex didn’t deserve this. She deserved to be happy like she was. “Take care of her okay?” Maggie said in a soft whisper.

Lucy nodded softly, “I always will, I promise.” She said with a soft grin before she turned over to Alex and Bellamy. Their son started calling after her and she grinned softly before turning to Maggie. “Take care of yourself, Maggie. Find your happily ever after.” She encouraged her before walking away pushing the stroller.

She joined her wife and child. She smiled softly as Alex leaned in to kiss her, “Who were you talking to, love?”

She turned around to see that Maggie had walked away with no sign left behind. “Maggie, she said you make a good mom.”

Alex smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her wife and son, as they kept an eye out for the baby girl peacefully sleeping. “I have the best backup.”

Lucy smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Alex as their son giggled between them. Lucy laughed gently before she and Alex rained a kiss shower on his face as she laughed between them. Alex wouldn’t switch anything in her life because, in the end, she got everything she could hope for and more all just because she accidentally drunkenly vented to Lucy Lane instead of her best friend Lena Luthor.

Alex smiled as she looked into Lucy’s eyes. “I love you, Lucy Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?


End file.
